Revelaciones
by Kyuubi Malfoy
Summary: Los secretos de la casa de Bulma...


Revelaciones 

"Tu cuerpo, tu pecho se hunde y crece con ritmo pacífico, con la suave sinfonía de las olas marinas. Tu piel marca tus músculos, y yo uno a uno los recorro hasta llegar a tus labios salados, tu lengua con ése sabor exótico que me enloquece.Tu cuepo es salado, y es porque has estado sudando. Me alejo un poco de tí, y te miro. Tu cuerpo dormido... Pareces un ángel, un conjunto de flores blancas...Te ves tan dulce dormido... que si respiro, es sólo para respirar contigo. Antes, yo no sabía a qué había venido, ahora sé que es paa estar contigo. Ojalá la noche fuera eterna... Cuando estés lejos, no te echaré de menos. No te olvidaré, porque tú y yo seremos uno. Quisiera mantenerme una eternidad así, tú y yo desnudos, corazón con corazón Y cuando estés lejos, no te extrañaré a tí, sino a mí mismo a tu lado." 

Estoy leyendo el diario de Pan. Éstas líneas no pueden sino estar ligadas a mí. Yo escribí algunas parecidas, también. Me pregunto qué pensará papá si le digo que he estado acostándome con una chica de la familia de Gokú. Yo mismo dudé si hacerlo o no. Ella es la hija de Gohan, un amigo de niñez, además, hasta Bra es mayor... Pero si quiero preservar la raza, es la única. Goten debería casarse con Bra... ¿Qué pensará Goten? ¿Se pondrá celoso? Él sabe que nunca será reemplazado, pero como es tan tonto... Pan siempre se quejó de que la tratábamos como a una bebé, pero sólo la había conocido como una bebé, y cuando la ví de nuevo, pensé lo mismo, hasta que descubrí en ella a la mujer. El recuerdo de las noches que pasamos en la nave, mientra Gokú roncaba, no me abandona. Parecíamos dos locos, retozando, hacíamos vibrar la nave... Y luego caíamos dormidos, extenuados, la vida parecía no tener fin. Pero llegó. Después de nuestra separacion, no he podido dormir. Me asalta su recuerdo en sueños. Su voz, su cuepo desnudo, y sus labios suspirando un te quiero. 

Hoy, como están todos reunidos acá, todos se han quedado a alojar. Creo que esta noche será, otra noche muy especial. Iré al cuarto donde está Pan, que queda al fondo de la casa, pero en fin. Aprovecharé de ver qué pasa. Primero paso delante del cuarto de mi hermana. Sospecho que está con Goten, a entendimiento de los sonidos que salen de ahí... Pero a lo mejor no, suele consolarse sola. Luego, el cuarto de mis padres. No sé cómo papá resiste tanto... y mamá. Todo el día trabajo o entrenamiento, y por la noche... más entrenamiento. A lo mejor eso les da energía. Pasillo de cuartos de invitados. Krillin y 18. La otra vez, con Goten pusimos los videos de seguridad de los cuartos, y descubrimos "todo". No sé cómo pueden, de verdad. El cuarto de Maron. No se escucha ni su respiración. Seguro está con Bura, y seguro están las dos allá con Goten, porque el tampoco está. Es un casanova y un irresponsable. El cuarto de Gohan y Videl. Me aburrí con la cinta. Los pobres no tienen idea de nada. El cuarto de Gokú y Milk. La única vez que los ví, entendí que mamá y la señora tienen algo especial para aguantar. Aunque como ahora ha vuelto a ser niño... quién sabe qué están haciendo. Por fin el cuarto de Pan. Al final tenía que estar. Abro la puerta, y entro. Ella está cerca de la ventana, mirando al patio. Se dá vuelta. Esque... no podía dormir, y vine. Yo tampoco, Trunky. Me acerco a ella, y me abraza. Trunky, susurra ¿Sí, Pan? Trunky, hazme el amor ahora. 

La desvisto, y acaricio, y beso su suave piel. Ella hace lo mismo. Nos tendemos en la hamaca, y nos amamos una y otra vez. No sé por qué, pero tengo sensación de que será la despedida, la última vez. Quedo tendido en la hamaca, y decido bajar al diván. Bajo también a Pan, dormida. Estamos desnudos los dos. Llorando por un futuro incierto. ¿Qué pasará mañana, cuando llamemos a Shen Ron? No lo sé, y no quiero saberlo. Presiento que no será nada bueno. Pan abre los ojos, sonríe, y se me acerca. Observo sus pechos, pequeños y alimonados. No resisto la tentación, y se los chupo. Pan gime, le gusta. Luego de un rato, se incorpora, y se arrodilla cerca de mis pies. Yo me siento un poco, y abro un poco las piernas, porque sé lo que viene. Pan usa su lengua, sus labios, y me hace llegar al orgasmo. Jadeo. Tengo los ojos cerrados, los abro, y le ofrezco cambiar de posición. Acepta, y luego de su orgasmo, hacemos el amor otra vez. Y nos quedamos dormidos. Abro los ojos cuando me mojan con agua fría, y escucho el gritito de Pan al sentir el agua. Me siento un poco, y veo a Goten con un balde en la mano, y su mirada pícara. Bura y Maron nos están mirando. Me cubro con las manos, pero ellos sueltan una carcajada, y salen todavía riéndose. Vamos rápido a la ducha, y a vestirnos. Salgo por la ventana hacia mi cuarto. Nadie ha dicho nada. ¿Nos guardardarán el secreto? Goten me llevó aparte, y me dijo que no dirá nada si le muestro el video. Lo mismo le digo, y partimos. Y luego de ver lo fácil que es engañar a las muchachas, hacemos el amor frente al video. 


End file.
